1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to window blind control units, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved window blind control apparatus wherein the same enables selective opening and closure of an associated window blind apparatus by a plurality of control means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window blind control apparatus is well known in the prior art. The prior art, however, has heretofore failed to provide a window blind control apparatus enabling the utilization of one of a plurality of window blind control means utilizing both remote, automatic, and manual control in the opening and closure of window blind units. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,908 to Stockle sets forth circuitry arranged to vary the angular orientation of the slats relative to varying sunlight conditions by use of a photo-electric sensor. The patent, while an effective means of providing automatic control, does not utilize the ability to integrate various control mechanisms within a single unit to enable a user the option of over-riding and selectively controlling the orientation of the window blinds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,8O4 to Iwaski sets forth the use of a remotely controlled hand-held transmitter and a receiving unit associated with the window blind mechanism to enable the remote control of a window blind arrangement. The Iwaski patent is limited in the options available to a user of the device, as is the prior art to Stockle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,759 to Archer sets forth a motor and timing device for the opening and closing of blinds and further including a rotatable handle typically associated with the blinds for the rotation of the blinds to open and close.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,148 to Zablodil, et al., sets forth an example of Venetian blinds to be closed in response to a preset condition, which in the case of the instant patent to Zablodil, is in response to a nuclear explosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,104 to Kobayashi sets forth a window blind unit that may be actuated in response to a remote control frequency selectively operated by an individual.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a window blind control apparatus that addresses both the problems of compactness in organization and responsive to a plurality of inputs to effect opening and closure of associated window blinds.